The Toy
by Kobol
Summary: Wallace Erie, a Mystic Falls High School attendee and altogether average girl, doesn't think much of herself. But Kol Mikaelson sees something: a plaything. And that's just how the story starts.
1. Chapter 1

_September 22, 2010_

_I have a feeling today is going to be a good day. That 'tis all._

_-W_

Wallace looked at herself in the cloudy mirror of the locker room. The harsh fluorescent lights exacerbated her unusually pale skin which, coupled with her grey eyes and fair hair, gave the impression that her features were altogether colorless. She was not unattractive, but she knew she was nowhere near as beautiful as Elena Gilbert or Caroline Forbes or Bonnie Bennett, the reigning queens of Mystic Falls High School. She was not charismatic, nor was she particularly fashionable. No, she was nothing special by high school standards, she decided forlornly.

And with that assessment, Wallace realized the other girls were beginning to filter out, while she still had yet to change. She hurriedly tore off her top, shimmied out of her jeans, and slipped off her loafers. She threw on her track uniform and laced up her running shoes before shoving her bag into her locker, and running out to where the rest of the team was stretching and warming up. She sighed with relief upon realizing she had arrived before the coach. Coach Ryan had little patience for tardiness, and was known for punishing latecomers with additional laps and drills.

Wallace greeted Blair, a girl who had just made it onto the team that year, before joining her on the ground. The two chatted about classes before falling into a comfortable silence. Wallace had never talked to Blair before that summer, when they had met during conditioning practice, but she had certainly heard about her. Blair was a Fell, one of the founding families, and a previous Miss Mystic Falls winner. Pretty and popular, she was one of those girls that everyone loved to talk about. When Wallace met her, she had been surprised by how fun and relaxed Blair was. Much to her surprise at the time, she had enjoyed talking with the other girl.

Wallace stretched out her legs and reached for her toes, ignoring the protests of her sore hamstrings. She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of the sun and cool breeze, attempting to relax into the discomfort of the stretch. The sharp bark of Coach Ryan pulled her from her daydreaming. He informed them he intended that day's practice to be particularly taxing, as well as a half hour longer than usual, and Wallace chuckled at Blair's accompanying groan."We're going to start with three abdomen circuits, same as summer conditioning so you know the drill. 30 seconds on for each exercise, 30 seconds off: crunches, v-sits, chinnies, flutter kicks, double leg eagles, toe touches, leg toss, back hypers with a twist and side ups. Begin!"

Half an hour later, Coach Ryan blew his whistle. "And enough. Grab a partner and a medicine ball each. We'll be doing overhand partner toss, chest pass, on knee parter toss, side toss, back to back exchange, overhand backward, underhand forward, leg curls, soccer kicks, superman, knee toss, seated roll, and prone catch and toss. One minute on, one off. You have a two minute water break before we continue," he yelled. Blair and Wallace glanced at each other, silently agreeing to a partnership for the circuit. Another half hour later, and everyone was beginning to look worn. The conditioning regiment was taxing, for the girls and boys on the team alike. Wallace flopped back in the grass, her shoulders aching. Blair did the same, quietly expressing her newfound hatred of Coach Ryan.

"Distance runners, head to the track with the assistant coach. Sprinters, we'll continue with lunges and a jumping circuit." Wallace couldn't help but grin. The assistant coach was a handsome young man of twenty-two. After returning to his home town from college just that summer, Harrison White had volunteered to help his former coach train his old team. He wrote for the _Mystic Falls Daily_ and was present at track practice everyday but thursdays, when he worked late. Harrison, with his baby blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, was a favorite with all the girls of the track team, and Wallace was no exception. Wallace and Blair eagerly made their way to the track with the rest of the distance runners, while the sprinters remained on the field.

"First off, I want you all to take three lap warmup. I'll give you the rest of the instructions when you finish," Harrison declared. Wallace and Blair broke into a light paced run, and circled the track with the rest of the team. The two finished their three laps at the head of the pack, and as they waited for the others to finish, Wallace and Blair took the time to eye Harrison. "God, the things I would happily to do Harrison," Blair murmured, nudging Wallace lightly with her elbow. Wallace nodded, her response cut off by the man himself.

"Now, you're going to do a 60 minute timed run. Does anybody want me to keep count of their laps?" Both Blair and Wallace raised their arms, along with four other boys. Harrison jotted their names down quickly on a piece of paper before starting his timer and sending them on their way with a short blow of his whistle. Wallace broke into a run, this was why she had joined track. When she was running, everything else seemed to melt away. Nothing else mattered. She found comfort in focusing on her stride, on evening her breath, on pushing her body to its limits. And though she had asked Harrison to track how many laps she covered, she decided she didn't really care. Wallace ran and ran and ran, relishing in the peace it afforded her mind.

Wallace had just passed Harrison when she heard him blow his whistle in three short bursts, signifying the end of their run. She slowed her pace down as she rounded the curve of the track, walking the rest of the lap as a cool down. By the time she reached Harrison, who was leading Blair and the others in some cool down exercises, her heart was no longer beating quite so fast and she was no longer panting quite so hard. She stood next to Blair and followed the other girl's lead, bending at the waist and reaching for her toes. A pair of men's running shoes entered her peripheral vision. "Blair, Wallace," she heard Harrison's rich baritone say. The two girls straightened out. "Blair, you got in a good 8.5 miles today. And Wallace, nearly 11 miles. What were you, sprinting the entire time? Fantastic job today, you two."

He was gone, walking across the field towards Coach Ryan before either of the two could respond. "Nice job!" Blair congratulated as they made their way back to the girls locker room. "Hey, listen," she continued, "do you want to come over? We can work on the history homework for Mr. Saltzman due Friday, yeah?" Wallace thought for a minute. While not unpopular, she had never really had many friends her age, most had been older. As a senior, all of her good friends had since graduated, and she was left with only acquaintances in her year. Perhaps it was time to make an effort?

"I'd like that," Wallace said with a smile. Blair grinned, pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

"Did you drive to school today?" Blair asked as they neared the locker room. Wallace nodded. "Perfect!" Blair continued. "I didn't, so why don't you drive us to my house. Just grab your stuff, there's no reason to change. You can shower at my place."

* * *

Blair's house was enormous. She was a Fell, after all, so it made perfect sense. Blair had led Wallace on a quick tour before directing her to the guest bathroom on the third floor. "My room is just down the hall, the third door on the right, so come in when you're done," Blair had said before leaving Wallace to shower and change.

She turned on the shower and stripped, waiting for the water to warm. She folded her gym uniform and shoved it unceremoniously into her gym bag, while the bathroom quickly filled with steam. Stepping into the shower, Wallace let out a loud sigh. The water pressure was perfect and the temperature just right. The heat relaxed and soothed her aching muscles as Wallace massaged shampoo into her hair. Wallace washed out the rich, soapy lather before squeezing conditioner into the palm of her hand. She combed it through her hair with her fingers. Like the shampoo, it smelled delightfully of citrus and the tangy fragrance made her smile. Leaving the conditioner in, she took up a bar of soap, and washed the sweat from the two hour workout off her body. She placed her head beneath the heavy stream of water once more, and washed out the conditioner. She stood there for another minute and savored the feel of the water pounding upon her body before she turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body.

She pulled on her jeans, and buttoned up her striped oxford. Sliding on her loafers, she made her way to Blair's room. Blair was brushing her hair and sitting cross legged on her king sized bed, the TV on at a low volume, turned to an old Gossip Girl rerun. "Hey," Blair greeted.

"Thanks for letting me take a shower," Wallace said. "It was totally just what I needed."

"No problem. What would you say to a total change of plans? I guess this new family - the Mikaelsons? - just moved into town, and they're throwing this huge ball tonight at 7:00. My mom and dad were invited, along with Tina and me, obviously. But Tina has a date or something like that, and isn't going. So I was thinking, why don't you come! You can totally spend the night." Blair grinned hopefully, tilting her head to the side. "C'mon, please say yes. It'll be so much fun!"

Wallace was surprised, both by the fact that people still held balls - since when were they living back in the 19th century? - and because Blair wanted her to come. She was pleasantly flattered. She was sure her parents wouldn't mind as they were, per usual, out of town, but there remained one problem. "I don't have anything to wear to a ball, I don't think."

"Oh, that's no big deal! You can borrow something of mine. I was Miss Mystic Falls, you know. Plus, my parents drag me to things like this all the time. So is that a yes?" Blair asked.

"Yes!" said Wallace, smiling. With a giggle and a cry of 'Fabulous!', Blair hopped from her bed and grabbed Wallace by the wrist, pulling her towards her closet.

"You're a bit smaller than I am," Blair noted, looking Wallace up and down. "I wore this to last year's Miss Mystic Falls pageant," she said, holding a floor length, cream colored dress against Wallace's frame. "Try it on." It received a shake of the head from Blair, as did the next five dresses she tried on. Wallace soon discovered Blair was not easily pleased, for while she deemed every dress just fine, each failed to meet Blair's standards. The cerulean blue was too short, the olive green too long, the light peach was too gauzy, and the burnt orange was just plain unflattering.

Wallace was ready to give up when Blair thrust another option into her arms with the command, try it on. Wallace shimmied into the dress. It was dark grey in color, and form fitting. The straps were thin and while the neckline was modest, the entirety of the back was cut out. Wallace smoothed the silk across her stomach before telling Blair to look. And if the expression on Blair's face was anything to go by, this dress was the one.

"It's gorgeous on you," Blair praised as Wallace blushed. "Now take it off, I have to do your makeup and hair." She directed Wallace to the bathroom in Blair's room, and indicated for Wallace to sit on the counter and close her eyes. Wallace did as she was told. They talked about the latest celebrity gossip and engaged in similar mindless conversations, one of which focused quite heavily on the assumed sexual prowess of a certain Harrison White. Wallace rather liked having Blair as her friend, she mused. All this 'girl time' was really good for the soul. Blair soon declared her work done but insisted Wallace put on the dress before she look in the mirror. Wallace decided to be benevolent and indulge her new friend.

When Wallace finally stood before the mirror, she nearly gasped. Her flaxen hair was piled high in an elegant bun, and a few loosely curled tendrils escaped to frame her face. A coat of mascara and a winged, thick line of black emphasized the almond shape of her eyes, and the only other makeup was a demure swipe of gloss on her lips. Her pale skin looked elfin instead of wan, and the floor length gown she wore flattered her petite curves. The girl reflected looked almost beautiful. "Thank you, Blair," she whispered.

The other girl smiled warmly. "If you want to thank me, you can tell me which dress I should wear!" Wallace leaned against the mirror as Blair paraded before her, showing off three different dresses.

"The green, I think," said Wallace finally, and Blair nodded her agreement. The olive colored dress, the same Wallace had tried on earlier, brought out the green in Blair's hazel eyes and the tasteful slit up the side showed off her toned legs. Blair parted her chestnut hair down the middle, and let the straight locks fall to just below her shoulders. A bronze shadow highlighted her eyes and a dark lipstick completed the earthy look. She slid her feet into a pair of dangerously high heels, before throwing a more manageable pair to Wallace.

"You already know me well," laughed Wallace.

"For someone so adept at track, you are remarkably unbalanced," Blair agreed.

* * *

Mr. Fell opened the car door for his daughter and Wallace, and the two stepped out to stand before the elaborate mansion that was the Mikaelson home. The party was in full swing as they entered, and Blair's parents soon left the girls in favor of mingling. Standing in the enormous foyer, Wallace soaked in her surroundings. Small lights twined around the banister of the grand staircase and the balustrade of the open upper level, and fragrant bouquets of roses graced the small tables that rested against the walls. A quartet of violins could be heard above the hum of conversation and waiters served glasses of bubbly champaign on silver trays, two glasses of which Blair quickly obtained. Blair handed a champaign flute to Wallace and eagerly sipped from her own.

Blair linked her arm with Wallace's and walked away from where they stood near the heavy double doors. As they walked past Damon Salvatore and Mayor Lockwood, Wallace caught a snippet of their conversation. "...family of vampires moves to your..." she heard Carol Lockwood hiss. She told Blair, and the two giggled, thinking it odd that the elder Salvatore and the mayor were apparently so entranced by the Twilight series. "Do you think Damon Salvatore is an Edward boy or a Jacob lover?" whispered Blair and Wallace laughed, nearly missing the way Damon's eyes narrowed as though he could hear them.

Wallace turned around as she heard the doors slam open. Elena Gilbert entered the room, making a grand entrance, of course. She looked lovely, wearing a delicately detailed ball gown with a full skirt and strapless bodice. Anyone could see Damon Salvatore was plainly entranced by her. The older Salvatore brother made his way to Elena, just as the younger stepped before her. The three exchanged words before the two men each offered her their arms, both of which she took. They stepped forward, an awkward menage-à-trois, as Blair jokingly noted. Not long after, Blair and Wallace ran across Elena again, this time conversing with a man who looked to be in his late twenties. His tuxedo fit him perfectly, and his hair was slicked out of his strong face.

"My god," cried Blair. "What is it about Elena Gilbert that has all the good looking men in this town crawling at her feet? I mean, Matt Donovan, both Salvatores, and now this guy? Do you think he's one of the Mikael-"

Blair was about to continue, but she was cut off as a man's deep voice spoke into a microphone, "If everyone could gather, please." The man Elena had been talking to excused himself and made his way across the room, and Wallace looked up to see him join the group forming on the stairs. Three, now four, handsome men clad in perfectly tailored tuxedos stood there, along with a stunning blond girl in a one shouldered emerald green dress. An older woman, clad in an elegant navy black dress, made her way down the stairs to join the five. Wallace's gaze was drawn to the man who stood the farthest up the staircase. He lounged with casual grace on the stairs and his long fingers grazed the polished wood of the banister. His dark hair was artfully tousled, and his dark eyes swept the room. She knew he would be even more handsome up close. She let her mind wander. He would kiss her hand and call her beautiful. They would spend a magical evening together, and talk about everything from the night sky to Dostoevsky. She did not get far in her tipsy daydreaming, however, before the emanating voice snapped her back to reality.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us," the tall brunette standing on the middle of the staircase continued in a charming british accent . "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

* * *

**Do let me know what you think. Should I continue? I wanted to write each chapter as a day, but I felt this chapter would be too long. It'll get more exciting, I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2

Much like a flock of sheep, the guests slowly made their way into the ball room. A good looking man Wallace had never seen before, but whom Blair fondly called Charlie, asked Blair to dance. Blair assured her she would stay if Wallace wanted, but Wallace waved her away, and Blair looked pleased as Charlie led her towards the ball room, his hand on her waist. Wallace reached for another glass of champaign, already her fourth of the evening, and realized that perhaps she had made a mistake in selflessly sending her new friend away. For now she was all alone, in a dress much too gorgeous for her and heels much too high, at a party where everyone was quickly pairing off. She drummed her fingers against a table, and smiled uncomfortably at the pot bellied man who was making his way across the room to her. She grimaced. Of course this would happen to her. What a folly it had been to assume that a pretty dress and a new look would make any difference. Who was she kidding? She was Wallace Erie. A small town nobody.

She sighed and leaned rudely on the table to her right. Who would notice, she told herself. No one but the balding, fat hobbit headed her way. She took a large sip of champaign, if he was going to ask her to dance, she needed to be good and drunk. All too soon, he was in front of her. "May I have this dance," he croaked, holding out his hand, sweaty palm facing up. Half tempted to rudely turn him down, she opened her mouth to reluctantly accept, when a voice spoke for her. "So sorry, but she's already spoken for, for this dance." The man before her slunk away as she turned around, wide eyed, to face Harrison White.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, more rudely than intended. "Not that I'm not glad to see you," she quickly amended.

"My father's on the town council," he replied with an easy smile, seemingly not offended. "I have to go to all of these events. What's your excuse?"

"Blair brought me."

"And I'm glad she did. Shall we?"

She looked at him, confused.

"I did tell that man I'd already asked you to dance. I don't want to be made a liar, you know," Harrison said with a smile as he held out his hand. She placed her own lightly in his, and he led her to the ball room. His free hand moved to her waist, and she stifled a gasp as he placed his cold hand on her bare skin. He was a good dancer, leading her with ease, and she realized he must not be exaggerating the number of events he attended at his father's side. Wallace locked eyes with Blair, who mouthed 'lucky duck' and 'boo you whore' over her partner's shoulder. Wallace barely contained her laughter, instead sticking her tongue out at Blair.

"I like the dress," Harrison murmured, and she blushed furiously. "What do you think of this thing so far?" She was about to respond when she met the roaming eyes of the Mikaelson brother she had been enthralled by earlier. He was less than a few feet away, and she instantly realized she had been correct in her assessment of his attractiveness. He was gorgeous, his features even more striking up close. He had a strong jawline and a dimpled chin, but his eyes were not solely dark brown as she had previously thought. No, they were dual toned, a ring of mahogany surrounding caramel colored pools. He was tall and lean, and his movements were elegantly fluid. In his well fitting tuxedo he looked the perfect gentlemen, but the illusion was spoiled by the wolfish glint in his eye and the condescending smirk that played on his full lips.

"Wallace?"

"It's something else."

* * *

"You've changed, Bekah," he told his sister, his tone intentionally patronizing. "You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." He tipped his glass to the side, enjoying the way the light refracted through the bubbly nectar inside.

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him." Kol's eyebrows lifted with disbelief. "He's Elena's friend, if he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once, so, I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules?" Kol furrowed his brow and pretended to consider the idea. Truly, he had made up his mind the moment his sister had mentioned her plan, but he was a fan of theatrics and wanted to draw the moment out. "I'm in," he eventually conceded with a vicious smile. His sister grinned happily back at him. He did so like it when they were on the same page.

He looked up at the dancing guests through half lidded eyes. A new couple brushed past Rebekah and onto the dance floor. The boy was an annoyingly average mortal, like the rest of the humans his mother had invited into their home, but his partner looked a tasty treat. Her skin was so pale as to be nearly translucent and, with her hair drawn up and her long neck exposed, he could see the delicate veins in her neck pumping furiously. The girl wasn't particularly beautiful, he noted with an artist's eye, but there was something about her that drew him in. She looked...tasty. He watched her partner clumsily lead her in the waltz, and noticed her eyes widen and a soft pink blush spread across her cheeks. Kol's smug smirk widened, he loved when they were so easily embarrassed. In his experience, it so often meant they were pure, and Kol had always harbored a soft spot for virgin's blood. It tasted of innocence and sugar, and he had always had a sweet tooth. But he had already promised his sister his services for the night, and so this morsel would have to wait until he had taken care of that boy of Rebekah's.

* * *

Kol dragged Rebekah into an alcove, away from the bustling party. "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?" The tone of his voice belayed Kol's impatience.

Rebekah sighed, and looked over her shoulder angrily. "The mayor cornered me, give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside."

"Outside." Kol spat the word, as though it were distasteful to him. "What's wrong with here, on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it!" Yes, that would cheer him up. The screams of all the guests, the blood spurting onto the floor of Klaus's pretty staircase. Wouldn't that be nice.

"You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside." Kol fought the urge to roll his eyes as his little sister walked away from him. He stared after her and his mouth twitched. He was dying to kill something. How ironic!

Kol was outside waiting when he heard Rebekah and Matt approaching. He watched as the human placed a coat over his sister's shoulders and watched as her weak, fickle heart decided she no longer wanted the boy dead. How pathetic, how sickening. Kol stepped out of the shadows as Rebekah and her companion made their way back inside. Kol was ever so disappointed with his baby sister.

Kol was deciding between going after Matt or the dainty mouthful he had been eyeing earlier, but the universe made the decision for him, as the latter made her way outside. She stood, facing away from him, and lifted her head to gaze at the stars. The back of her dress was cut out, leaving her skin bare to just above her waist. How fascinatingly scandalous his meal was turning out to be! He prowled towards her, his footsteps silent, and alerted her to his presence by placing his hand low on her back. She jumped away with a soft squeal, not unlike a pig before slaughter, he thought to himself. He heard her heartbeat race like a hummingbird's, and he felt his fangs begin to lengthen as he pictured her ruby blood staining her fair skin and dress.

But Kol didn't bite her yet. He liked to charm his victims first, so that when he devoured them, it was all the more frightening. He liked the drama, the theatrics of it all. "Oh my," he said, his voice intentionally soothing. "I didn't frighten you, did I? How terribly rude of me. I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

The girl before him extended her hand politely. "Wallace Erie," she said, her voice steady, though her heart still pounded quickly.

"And are you enjoying your evening thus far, Miss Erie?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. Before she could respond, Finn the Killjoy ruined the moment.

"Kol, there you are," he called. "Mother is about to make a toast, you ought to come inside." Kol snarled as Finn led the girl, that Wallace, inside. Damn Finn knew exactly what he was doing. His siblings continually ruined everything, he concluded as he slinked inside. Kol couldn't even focus on his mother's toast. He was hungry, and Finn had kept him from his meal. Kol sipped the rose colored champaign thoughtfully. Well, he decided, onto Plan B.

* * *

There she was.

"I was waiting outside for you," he said to Rebekah, pretending he hadn't seen her disgusting display of sympathy. "Where's Matt?" He smiled, eager to see how Rebekah would attempt to talk her way out of this one. He watched her face contort uncomfortably.

"About that," she began, her voice unsure. "I...uh...I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night." Smart girl, Kol thought to himself. She would find a way to place the blame on someone else, instead of acknowledging her own insecurities and weaknesses. But he was not fooled.

"Don't tell me you like this boy," he hissed, stepping closer to his sister, towering over her. "What did he do, he gave you five seconds of his attention? Don't be so predictable, Rebekah." She was so disappointing, his sister. So easily manipulated.

"You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, okay?" she walked away from him.

"As you wish, sister," Kol said clearly, knowing she would her him. He did nothing to disguise his threatening tone. He'd already lost a meal because of one sibling tonight, he was not going to strike out again because of the stupidity of another.

Kol was on his way to find Matt, when he passed Wallace on the stairs. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, his grip cruel and bruising. "Come," he compelled, and she complied. How delightful this evening was turning out to be, perhaps he would get his way after all. He dragged the thin girl outside onto the balcony and around the corner, away from prying eyes.

"Usually this isn't my style," he whispered in dulcet tones, "but I'm hungry." Wallace was about to suggest he find one of the caterers, or make a sandwich, as it was his home, when his face transformed. His canines elongated and the veins around his eyes turned black, and before she could protest, his large hand was covering her mouth and his fangs were sliding with practiced ease into her neck. He released her before spinning her around, and pressing her back against him. One hand covered her mouth again and the other gripped her waist tightly. He licked her neck slowly and inhaled, she smelled tantalizingly of citrus. He bit into her again, and drank deeply. She was delicious, and most definitely a virgin. Her blood was sugary sweet, like vanilla and raspberries. She was AB negative, no less, and a welcome change from all the B positive women Klaus kept in the house. His older brother was so selfish, only ever stocking up on what he wanted.

And then he heard Matt approaching.

Pulling away, he hastily bit into his wrist and shoved it against the girl's mouth, holding it there until she hesitantly licked at his wrist and swallowed. He would not have her bleed out, he refused to waste such a meal. He wanted to savor the moment, make his treat last. He compelled the girl before him to remain silent, and pressed a handkerchief against her neck. "Don't move," he ordered, and though he hadn't compelled her, he figured she knew better than to disobey.

"Matt" he called tauntingly. The blond boy looked around in confusion before making his way to the balcony, where Kol stood, waiting. Matt looked around once more, before Kol revealed himself.

"Good evening," he started, pleasantly enough. "You're Rebekah's friend, we haven't met."

The boy bit his lip. "Matt Donovan," he said, stepping forward, taking Kol's offered hand.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said with a sneer. He tightened his grip, and watched Matt's face contort in pain as he crushed the boy's hand. Matt let out a cry of agony and Kol grinned. It was music to his ears!

"Hey, hey, easy on the hand! That guy's a quarterback," a derisive voice interrupted. Kol looked up to see one of the Salvatores, and snarled. He was surprised when the other vampire raced towards him and pushed him off of the building. He certainly wasn't expecting that! Nor was he expecting the other vampire to follow him, and unceremoniously snap his neck. In the seconds before his 'death', Kol decided this Salvatore brother would pay for making him miss out on finishing his dessert.

* * *

Wallace stared, eyes wide, at the space where the monster had been before. Matt had long since slunk away, cradling his shattered hand and oblivious to his silent companion on the balcony, but she had yet to move. It was too much for her, too damn much.

In the shadow of a pillar, Kol had left her in the perfect position to see the entirety of the events that had transpired. All of it. She had seen as Damon Salvatore displayed the same vampiric characteristics as the Kol. She had seen Damon push her attacker off of the balcony, before snapping his neck like a twig. She had seen the entirety of the Mikaelson family, as well as Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, join Damon and the prone body of Kol outside. And none of them had looked remotely surprised. Where they all vampires? The Mikaelsons, the Salvatores, even Elena Gilbert?! Wallace was barely holding herself together, on the edge of hysterics.

And then she had seen the worst. She had seen Kol Mikaelson, under the watchful eyes of his family, come back to life. She watched him sit up with a harsh laugh and rub his neck, as though he had slept on it wrong. And that sparked Wallace to move again. She held Kol's handkerchief against her neck as she raced into an empty bathroom.

She wet the cloth, trembling as she looked at the monogrammed 'KM' on the corner, before wiping away the blood that stained her neck. Her breathing quickened and she gulped for air, tears forming in her eyes as she frantically rubbed the cloth at the spot where Kol's lips had been. Before long the blood was gone and Wallace noted with equal parts wonder and disgust that her neck was unblemished. He had made her drink his blood, was that why she was alive? Why no bite mark remained? Wallace began to truly hyperventilate. She had drunk his blood. Was she going to become a vampire? No, no, that wouldn't happen. No. It couldn't. No!

She slammed her hands on the rim of the sink. She wiped away her tears and calmed her breath. She shoved the bloodied handkerchief in the cabinet beneath the sink and washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was all a dream, she said aloud. It was all a dream, a nightmare. Nothing happened.

She walked out of the bathroom and straight into Blair. "Hey!" the other girl greeted cheerily. "I was looking for you. This is fun, right?"

Wallace nodded, not trusting herself to speak without breaking down.

Wallace followed Blair down the stairs. "Listen, Blair," said Wallace suddenly, "I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling so well, and my car is so close, it's no problem." It took some convincing, but Blair finally gave Wallace a quick hug and a simple goodbye. And as Wallace walked to her car, which sat a few blocks away in the Fell's driveway, all she could think was, at least Blair's nice dress wasn't ruined.

* * *

**Review, pretty please! Tell me what you think so far, both the good and the bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

_September 23, 2010_

_I was wrong. Yesterday was... I can't even write it out. I look at my neck and wonder if I was dreaming it up. But some small part of me knows it was all real, though I try to convince myself otherwise. I'm frightened and paranoid and all I want to do is curl up in a ball and hide under the sheets. Mystic Falls has vampires, and I'm all alone. _

_-W_

Wallace did not go to school the next day, or the day after that. Alone in her big, empty house, she cowered under the covers. It was not until late Friday afternoon that she moved from her warm cocoon of blankets and pillows. She looked at herself in the mirror and glared. You are better than this, she growled, deal with it.

After much quivering and a fair bit of crying, Wallace had come to terms, however shakily, with her fate. There was no point spending her last few days on earth wallowing, she had convinced herself. She was determined to spend the days before her impending doom enjoying herself as much as she could. When else would she get a chance?

She had to get outside, she was sick of being cooped up. And she was pretty certain she would be safe as long as it was day out. She had done some rudimentary research that morning, determined to be well armed with knowledge. The folktales and stories she had read had differed in their accounts and advice, but they all agreed on one thing. Vampires could not go out in sunlight. The stake thing seemed pretty straightforward, too, though she was more than a little skeptical of the suggestion that garlic was a natural vampire deterrent. There had been a delicious garlic dip at the ball wednesday, and that had done nothing to keep Kol away. Perhaps it had to be hung in cloves on the person, and not ingested? Either way, she was not going to put much stock in that defense strategy. And so, as she had no training in what she assumed to be the art of staking, she hoped with all her heart that it was true that vampires could not enter a home unless invited. All those legends had to come from some truth, she kept telling herself.

The watch on her wrist read 3:00, and it would not get dark for at least another three hours. Though the school day was nearly over, she could still make it to the 3:30 track practice. She quickly changed into her track uniform and brushed her hair up into a high ponytail. Sliding her house key off its chain, she looped the laces of her shoes through it and tied a tight knot. She headed out the door, leaving her car behind in favor of running the twelve blocks to school.

Early to practice, for once, Wallace decided to run laps on her own and the rest of the team arrived fifteen minutes later, just as she was slowing down. Coach Ryan led them through a quick circuit of abdominal exercises before sending them on another hour long timed run. With every step she took, she pushed herself to go faster and faster. If she could just run fast enough, she could escape from her current reality, a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

* * *

Little did she know that her own personal demon was watching from the shade of a neighboring tree. He stayed for the entirety of the track practice, though he hadn't initially intended to do so. Kol found himself, reluctantly, impressed by the girl's determination. She looked drawn and had dark circles under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept it days, yet she remained at the front of the pack as the team circled the track. A sharp whistle sounded, and as the runners slowed their gaits, Kol stepped into the open.

"Check out Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome over there. He looks so familiar, where do we know him from?" asked Blair, nudging Wallace as they took their cool down lap. Wallace looked up and in the direction Blair was indicating, and felt her stomach churn. Here he was, the harbinger of her death, standing not a quarter of a lap away. He grinned cruelly as he met her eyes, and Wallace grew pale as her hands began to shake.

"The Mikaelson ball. That's Kol Mikaelson." He winked, as though he knew he was the topic of discussion, and Wallace ran to a trashcan at the edge of the field before promptly emptying the contents of her stomach. Blair stood by her side and held back her hair, handing her a tissue when she'd finished. Her friend looked at her, concern in her eyes. "I'm fine," Wallace said, attempting to explain her reaction away. "I guess I just ran too hard today."

Coach Ryan, noticing, motioned at his young assistant coach to check on the blonde whose head had finally left the trashcan. Harrison ran over to the two girls and stood next to Wallace, who sat on the ground with her head between her knees, a position assumed at the insistence of Blair. Wallace looked up at the two. Harrison's blue eyes mirrored Blair's worry, and she smiled, touched by their concern.

"You okay?" asked Harrison, and Wallace nodded, cautiously standing up. "Blair, why don't you take her home," he commanded, and Blair agreed without hesitation. Blair led Wallace away from the track and towards the school parking lot.

"Hey, where were you yesterday and earlier today, I noticed you weren't in class," said Blair.

"Um, sick. I wasn't feeling well. Did I miss much in class?"

"It's no wonder you were puking your guts up earlier, you shouldn't have come to practice. Trust me, Ryan knows you're dedicated already, no need to make the rest of us look bad," Blair replied, but her kind smile belied her chastising tone."And no, you didn't miss much. I can text you the homework for english and history, later. But on to more important issues! We have yet to talk about you and a certain sexy as all hell assistant coach dancing a, what was it again, centuries old waltz." The last few words were said in a put on british accent that had Wallace giggling, despite her overwhelming anxiety. "My car's right here, you can tell me all about it while we drive home. And don't even think about skimping on the details!"

"Oh, please allow me," interrupted a third voice. Wallace would recognize anywhere, it starred in the nightmares that had plagued her since Wednesday night. Blair turned around, confused.

"Leave. You will remember driving your friend home, and you will forget seeing me," spoke Kol Mikaelson, before the brunette could. Blair froze for a moment, her pupils wide and her gaze unfocused, before she got in her car and drove off without giving Wallace a second glance.

"After you," smiled Kol, gesturing at the black BMW to his right. Wallace tensed, preparing to sprint and make a break for it, but the warning in his eyes was enough to squash all thoughts of escape.

* * *

They pulled out of the school parking lot, and a thick, tense silence blanketed the car. Wallace looked at her captor out of the corner of her eyes. It was almost cruel how attractive he was, considering his bloodthirsty ways. He looked just as striking as he had the night of the ball, though he had traded his tuxedo for dark wash jeans and a gray henley, but his features were impassive, and gave no clue as to what he was thinking. She wondered where they were driving to, though she had a sinking suspicion it would be to some abandoned field where he would leave her bloodless corpse. Her brother, Simon, had always teased her for jumping to the worst possible conclusion in a given situation, but, in this case, she felt such assumptions were not at all unfounded.

"Are you going to kill me?" Wallace asked bluntly. Subtlety had never been her forte, much to her mother's dismay.

He wasn't going to kill her just yet, for she had his blood in her system and he did not want to deal with a bratty baby vampire. Mainly because he didn't want to waste his time waiting for her to transition so he could stake her. Of course, she didn't know that, and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to enlighten her. He'd wait a few days, for the blood to pass through her system, and then he would drain her. Yes, that was a good plan.

"What do you think?" he replied, somewhat cryptically, though the implications were obvious. Kol liked answering questions with questions. It was ever so mysterious, he thought, and always left him with the upper hand.

Wallace nearly screamed with frustration. What did she think? What did she think?! What kind of response was that? Of course she thought he was going to kill her, all signs pointed to her in a ditch with a bloody neck. Her older brother would come home for her funeral, he'd prepare a nice eulogy, she was sure. Blair would be there, too. Maybe her parents would even attend, if they could drag themselves away from their Parisian winter escape long enough. People would surround her locker at school with flowers, because dead students at Mystic Falls High School instantly became much more popular than they had ever been in life. Coach Ryan would be gloomy for at least a few days, she was quite a good runner after all.

What would the coroner write as the cause of death? Victim of vicious vampire didn't seem a realistic possibility, though the alliteration was quite appealing. Maybe they would label it a tragic accident, or a vicious animal attack. Oh god, she realized with a start. The newspapers had been reporting random 'animal attacks' for months now. Were they all vampire kills? Her stomach threatened to rebel again.

"Please just give me a month," she finally begged. A month was enough time to get her life in order, say her goodbyes. More importantly, it was enough time to see if there was a way to escape her fate.

Kol laughed. "Bargaining, are we? I'll bite, pun intended. A week."

She bit her lip and grimaced. "Three weeks." One week was not nearly enough time. You're so punny, she nearly added, before deciding taunting him was not the best idea.

"One week," he said, his voice serious and increasingly bored.

"Do you not understand the entire premise of compromising? What exactly about the definition escapes you?" Wallace blurted out. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she realized she'd just insulted the vampire who intended to drink her dry. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, shrinking in her seat and nervously fingering the car door lock.

Kol chuckled, much to her surprise. He liked them feisty. He liked a challenge, not because he liked competition, but because he loved winning. It was the narcissist in him, and a mindset he shared with all his siblings, to varying degrees.

He was prepared to deny her request, again, when a thought came to mind, unbidden. Klaus had all his hybrids to do his bidding, and his compelled women to drink from whenever he so desired. And sure, Kol could partake in the services of either, but only as long as Klaus allowed. Why couldn't Kol have servants like that? Why just his older brother? Klaus was certainly not better than him, but he did have a century head start, Kol reluctantly admitted.

Though he and his siblings had bonded, for lack of a better term, with the advent of their mother's betrayal the night before, he couldn't deny that their familial alliance was resting on very shaky ground. And Klaus had a history of stabbing him in the back, quite literally. Kol had to begin building his company of minions, and with no delay. This girl could be his -what was the colloquialism he had heard Rebekah say the other day- guinea pig.

"Fine," he conceded, "three weeks. But during that time, you are at my beck and call. You will be my play thing. And I reserve the right to have a taste whenever I'd like." His large hand gripped her neck as he growled the last phrase, and his meaning was clear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And a big thank you to wileby, appreciation, emogirl46 and slightlytwisted84 for reviewing, you guys are my new favorites. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_September 25, 2010_

_October 15th, the date keeps swimming around in my mind. October 15th. Exactly three weeks from yesterday. October 15th. The day after my brother's birthday. October 15th. The day I'll die. I sound so melodramatic, but I think it's allowed, considering everything. I wonder if it will hurt, or if I'll just sort of fade away, fall asleep. I don't mean to be blasé about it all, but if I don't face it directly, I'm afraid I'll burst. _

_It hurt when Kol bit me before, but I get the feeling it didn't have to. Like it could be almost pleasurable, if he made the effort. Because, through the pain, I got the feeling that it was so personal. Like we were somehow connected. I sound so messed up. I wonder if the hurt wasn't magnified by my fear at the time. Because it was scary as hell. I was so afraid of what it meant, because if vampires were real, then ghouls and werewolves and zombies must be, too. It meant that the things that go bump in the night are real. _

_I'm still having vivid nightmares, and they all feature Kol. Usually they start off and I'm at school, as though it's any other day, and I'm in history class. Only, then I look down at my book for a minute, and when I look up, everyone has disappeared and it's suddenly nighttime. The lights in the classroom are off and as I make my way to the door, I feel a presence, like someone is in the room with me. I turn around and I see no one, but when I face the door again, he's there. Kol. He's smiling this toothy grin, and it's almost comforting, but then his fangs start to lengthen. I scream, but no noise comes out. I push past him, and I run down the hall, faster than I've ever run before. I can hear his footsteps behind me, but when I look over my shoulder for him, I see nothing. And when I look ahead of me, he's there, just like before, only he isn't smiling this time, and his eyes have changed. The veins around them protrude, black and twisted, and all I see in their depths is a maniacal glow and the promise of agony. I try to turn around, to flee in the opposite direction, but I trip. I land on the hard floor, and when I go to push myself up, my hands slip. I hold them up, and in the faint moonlight, I see they're slick with something dark and viscous. I look for what I tripped over, and then I see it, the mountain of bodies, Blair and Simon at the forefront. Their eyes are opened wide and glassy, and I realize that my hands are soaked in their blood. I scream and scramble away, still on the floor, but I slide into another solid obstacle. I look, dread seeping from every pore, and there he is, towering over me. He bends at the waist and his face, fangs and all, is inches from mine, and then he bites into my neck. I always wake up right then, and my voice is hoarse without fail, as though I've been screaming through the whole night. _

_I think I'll have to burn my diaries before October 15th, because I don't want Simon to find and read these. He'll either feel guilty, or think I spent my last few weeks alive clinically insane. I haven't decided how I'm going to say goodbye to him, and mom and dad. In retrospect, I don't think I need 3 weeks. But I won't tell Kol that, because I'm afraid to die. _

_-W_

_Ps. Simon, if I didn't burn these, and you're reading them, I could never have asked for a better big brother. I love you._

Just as Wallace closed her journal and shoved it in the top drawer of her bedside table, her phone rang. Startled, her reaction to most unexpected noises since the events of wednesday, she picked it up with a hesitant hello.

"Hello, pet. Did you know your number is in the school directory? It's ever so convenient. So's your address, for that matter," Kol said, his voice no less silken or intimidating over the phone than it was in person. "We're going to Denver. Pack a bag."

"What? Why! How long?" she exclaimed, incensed.

"I haven't decided. A day, a week, who cares."

"You promised me three weeks! To get my affairs in order!"

"And in return, you agreed to be my toy. And I bring my toys with me when I travel. I don't like being bored."

"But I have school. And a life! And track practice!"

"Stop. You seem under the impression that you are in charge of your fate. You do not have any control, rather, I allow you to live only so long as I desire. Remember that," he snarled, annoyed with her insubordinate dissent.

Wallace bit her tongue, unsure if she should obey or argue. Kol seemed to take her abrupt silence as a sign of the former.

"Good," he said. "Be ready in fifteen minutes, at six o'clock exactly."

* * *

He knocked once at her front door, and she opened it almost instantaneously. He scrutinized the girl before him. She looked sullen, and the circles under her eyes that he had noted the day before seemed even further exaggerated. Her jeans hugged her lithe figure, while her oversized sweater did the opposite, hiding any hint of her small curves. If he had to describe her current appearance in one word, it would be fragile. She looked as though a sharp scare would bring her world crashing apart.

She looked absolutely perfect for the role he intended her to play, he couldn't have arranged it better himself. Kol, of course, had planned more than he let on in their earlier phone conversation. He was going to use Wallace to gain the Gilbert boy's confidence, like Klaus had asked him to. The human, Jeremy, wouldn't be able to resist her vulnerable appearance. From his research, he knew that the Gilbert boy had a weakness for females. The boy hadn't had many male friends over the years, but girls seemed to come and go often enough. Of course, they generally didn't 'go' so much as they did die, but he could always have Wallace play dead. That's what pets did, or so he'd read in a dog manual.

He would prefer to really just kill her, but his blood was likely still in her system and he was determined to go through with his three week servant/snack/minion plan. He'd given his word, after all, and though historically speaking he wasn't exactly as unwavering as Elijah, it did still mean something.

"Hello, pet," he greeted, his tone surprisingly agreeable. Her eyes flashed with anger and she stuck out her chin mulishly, but she didn't respond.

"Don't be rude, aren't you going to invite me inside?" he prompted.

"No!" she cried emphatically. Kol's eyes narrowed irritably. He took a measured step forward, until he stood just at the threshold of her home, an invitation away from entering.

"Yes," he hissed. His eyes locked with hers. "Invite me in. NOW."

"Please, come in," she found herself saying to the incensed vampire before her, against her will and despite common sense telling her otherwise. He stalked towards her, and though her mind was screaming at her to move, Wallace found she couldn't, her muscles paralyzed with fear and anticipation. He pushed against her left shoulder with two fingers, until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. He loomed over her, his impressive height even more pronounced with their close quarters. She had to crane her neck to meet his eyes, though as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. They were animalistic and dark with fury, completely absent of any shred of humanity, and they shook her to the core. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her body, effectively caging her in with his own.

"I expect that in the future, I will only ever compel you because I want to, not because your disobedience forces me to. I would suggest you heed my advice. Behave!" Wallace flinched at his tone, and pushed back against the wall, hoping to distance herself from the madman before her.

"Now," he continued with a pleasant grin, tilting his head in a manner that would have been classified endearing were he anyone else, "we should head out, or we'll miss our flight."

* * *

Kol was tempted to make the girl drive, but he quickly dismissed that notion. Though the idea of being chauffeured around did appeal to him, he didn't trust her to drive his car. His own reflexes weren't infinitely more refined than hers, making him unquestionably the better driver. And he did not intend to crash his favorite car anytime soon. He'd only recently been taught to drive, only two days of experience under his belt, but his learning curve with the technology and opportunities of the 21st century was impressive. He was confident in his abilities, and his superiority. Obviously.

The drive to the airport was a quick one, only twenty minutes, and silent as well. Wallace didn't speak, afraid to anger Kol again, and Kol didn't speak, because he enjoyed the quiet. And because he knew that silence was, sometimes, more effectively frightening than violence or harsh words. Nearly all of his actions were in the name of the emotional and mental day long war he had declared on Wallace after her rebellious outburst.

He parked in the airport garage, and they exited the car, Kol stretching his long limbs lazily. After a shuttle to the correct terminal, Kol made his way to the ticketing counter, and his grip on Wallace's wrist ensured that she followed close behind.

He had bought them their two tickets, first class no less. His intention was not to stimulate the failing economy, but rather to spend as much of Klaus's 'hard earned' money as possible. He was doing his older brother a favor because they were family, not because he was forgiven. They made their way through the airport security quickly, and Kol had them on their soon departing plane not ten minutes after initially checking in.

Situated in surprisingly roomy and comfortable seats, Kol smiled. He'd never flown before. It was a new experience for him, and Kol liked new things. He turned to look out the window as the plane took off, and his hand brushed against Wallace's thigh accidentally. Not that Kol would ever confess he ever did anything except on purpose.

"Don't touch me!" she whispered heatedly, her reaction immediate and not well thought out. She turned away and stuck her nose up in the air before Kol gripped her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"Do you ever learn? Never tell me what to do again. Don't get cocky because there are people around, I have no qualms about killing you right here, right now. Do you understand me? I won't tell you again. I am not a patient man."

Wallace nodded her head slowly, pressing her lips together. Kol looked out the window again as they rose above the twinkling lights of the city below, and into the darkening night sky.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson, sir, your keys to the Roosevelt Suite," said the concierge with a polite nod. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Brown Palace."

Kol took the offered set of keys without a word, and set off towards the elevators, Wallace trailing behind him. She looked around at her surroundings, somewhat taken aback by the grandeur. She had expected a hole in the wall, not the imposing hotel they were currently in. Marbled pillars and grand arches textured the walls of the atrium, and large, plushy victorian style armchairs and couches were spread tastefully around the room. Wallace took one last look at her surroundings before the elevator doors closed, and Kol pressed the button for the top floor.

Entering the room, Kol left his luggage by the door and made his way directly to the wet bar, located unassumingly beneath a large landscape painting. Kol was not surprised by the disappointing array of alcohol, and walked back to his bag. He retrieved the single malt whiskey Klaus had gifted him after Kol had graciously accepted the mission his older brother had presented. It was a 21 year old Highland Park that, according to Klaus, had been named the World's Best Single Malt of 2009, by some magazine or other. He poured a generous amount into one of the bar's crystal tumblers and sipped contentedly as Wallace explored their set of rooms.

The suite was just as richly decorated as the atrium, Wallace soon realized. The expansive living room housed a leather sofa and plush arm chairs, and a large red and gold rug sat upon the rich wood floor. The walls were wood paneled, as well, and there was a corner study with a beautiful view of the city below. The ceiling to floor marble bathroom boasted an oversized soaking tub and a glass walled shower and Wallace was reluctantly pleased with it all, at least until she saw the bedroom.

"There's only one bed," she told him indignantly, her head peeking out from behind the doorframe.

"And your point is?"

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, you're sleeping on the couch. Or the floor. Don't worry, I don't mind which you choose. It's really up to you."

"Up to me?!"

"Yes, didn't you hear me? You can have either the couch or the floor. Whichever you fancy most. Not either of those armchairs, though."

Kol grinned and poured himself another glass as Wallace spluttered angrily.

Muttering, Wallace picked up her duffle bag and made her way to the bathroom. She glared at the mirror as she brushed her teeth and was still fuming when she exited, having exchanged her jeans and sweater for yoga pants and a thin, black t-shirt. The living room was blessedly free of Kol's presence when she returned, as he had taken his bottle of whiskey into the study, and Wallace turned off the lights before sinking into the admittedly comfortable couch. She was asleep within minutes.

* * *

When Kol opened the study door, a nearly empty bottle in his hand, all the lights in the suite were off. He noted Wallace's choice of the couch over the floor, but his amusement only lasted a moment, much to his annoyance.

He picked up the sleeping girl from the couch and carried her to the bed, where he gently placed her beneath the sheets. He was not doing this to be kind, he told himself, this was not a moment of weakness. He wanted to watch television, and the screen of the TV in the bedroom was positioned so he would have to angle his neck uncomfortably. He wanted to watch in the living room, and she was in the way. Naturally, he had to move her to the bedroom, it made perfect sense. This was not compassion or concession, he mumbled, attempting to convince himself that his actions were purely selfish.

He looked down at Wallace, she looked almost peaceful. He decided her features were much more appealing when not contorted in an expression of pain or alarm. Then he decided he had drunk too much whiskey. Kol made to walk back to the leather couch, when he heard Wallace's heart skip a beat. He looked back, expecting to see the girl awake and blinking her eyes blearily, but that was not the case. She was still fast asleep, he realized, but her countenance was no longer serene. Her heart beat continued to quicken until it was soon hammering rapidly, a fast-paced staccato that always accompanied intense fear.

He examined her inquisitively. He could not remember the last time he had seen someone having a nightmare, nor the last time he had suffered from one. Truthfully, he did not think he ever had.

She flailed uselessly, her limbs caught in the sheets, and her breathing hastened until she was hyperventilating, panting and gasping for air. Suddenly she shrieked. It was an unearthly, hysterical yell, the like of which usually brought him great pleasure, but now did nothing, though he wasn't sure why. He knew she would scream until her throat was too broken to continue and although he was not adverse to the idea, he needed her to stop, or else the other guests in the hotel would complain and raise too many questions he didn't feel like answering.

"Shut up," he demanded, covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes flew open, their grey depths wide and unseeing, and she was only still for a moment before she began struggling in a panicked frenzy. She bit down on his hand until she drew blood and he released her with a muttered expletive. "PLEASE DON'T!" she shrieked, attempting to squirm away, her escape prevented by the blankets knotted and tangled around her waist.

"Don't hurt them, ohgodohgodohgod, please don't hurt me, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se, Kol please stop, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea seplease..."

Her voiced trailed off while tears poured down her face, and it was then that Kol realized his role as the starring monster of her nightmare. With vampiric speed, he settled himself on top of her, trapping Wallace's legs between his knees and securing her wrists above her head with his large hands. His grip would leave a mark, he knew, but he didn't particularly care. Her frantic movements ceased, but he could feel every inch of her body tremble and her heart raced even faster, which he would have previously thought impossible.

Her panicked eyes met his and her mouth, open and poised to protest and yell, was frozen with fear. "Hush," he told her, his pupils dilating as he compelled the frightened girl who lay quivering beneath him. "You're safe with me, so listen to what I say. Quiet down, relax." Kol intentionally kept his voice low and soothing, remembering Elijah once explaining that doing so made a compulsion stick better.

And though he was pleased he had this effect on the girl, scaring her even in her dreams, a small part of him prickled with regret. He forcefully pushed that feeling aside. Kol was used to ignoring that bit of himself, that fragment of compassion. He'd had nearly a millennia of practice, after all. He released Wallace from his hold and stood, before turning and heading to the door.

"Wait," a small voice from behind him spoke. "Will you...will you stay with me?"

Well, this was unexpected. He had never had anyone turn to him for comfort before. Belatedly, Kol realized his mistake. In a drunken slip of the tongue, he had compelled Wallace to feel safe in his presence. 'You're safe with me', he had told her, when he should have just said 'now'. This would have to be corrected immediately, he thought to himself. Or did it? For now, it served his purposes to have her equate him with security. She wouldn't stray from his side and, with any luck, she would do as he said without much complaint.

"Please?" Her eyes were innocent and sincere, all traces of fear extinguished, buried deep by his compulsion.

Conflicted and in a moment of drunken weakness, as he would later excuse his actions, Kol slipped into the bed to lay beside Wallace, his action rewarded with a content sigh as she nestled close. Kol truly was not a fan of compelling, he preferred breaking a peron's spirit to directly ordering them to submit to his will. But maybe this small lie could be the exception. It really wasn't that much different than Klaus and his sire bonds, he told himself.

Yes, he decided as his human sleepily nuzzled his chest, perhaps he could allow himself just this once the comfort of companionship. No one would ever have to know. He would just kill her before she could squeal to anyone important.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? **

**Will Wallace stay compelled, or will Kol release her from the compulsion? WHO KNOWS. I suppose I do, but I'm not telling! Not yet, anyways.**

**Also, I wish a Very Happy New Year to all! I was on my way out again, after forgetting a much needed scarf the first time around, when I decided to post this chapter, mainly because I read the reviews from wileby, E, appreciation, Emogirl46 and imaginary-shadow on my phone, and their comments made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. (Therefore, please excuse any mistakes I might have made, and instead blame New Year's Eve shenanigans.)**

**Wileby: :) I like having multiple possibilities for a story's direction, I think it makes it more interesting.**

**E: TA DA! And thank you!**

**Emogirl46: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad that Kol is coming across that way. He's hard to write because the show hasn't shared much about him, but I still want to keep him as in character as I can. I hope this chapter doesn't deviate from that too much. I wanted to show that as admittedly evil and mysterious as he is, Kol isn't entirely one dimensional. **

**Imaginary-shadow: THANK YOU! And ta da!**

******Appreciation: You get a super special thank you, my friend, because you gave Wallace and Kol a shipper name (Kallace, if anyone is curious), and that makes me super especially happy. You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Wallace awoke the next morning, she felt different. Content. Secure. Protected. Safe. She couldn't remember why she'd been so unhappy, so scared, before! The answer niggled at the back of her mind, but when she searched for it, it disappeared. It was like grasping at air, she couldn't quite close her fingers around it. The closer she got, the farther the feeling withdrew, until it was as though there was a thick film between her and her memories. They were hazy, just beyond her reach.

The bed was extraordinarily soft, she thought happily, and her body sunk into it sinfully. Her head rested not on a pillow, though, but instead upon something deliciously cold. Her arm was slung across an equally cool, hard surface, but try as she might, Wallace couldn't remember what it was. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking sleepily. Her replacement pillow was...Kol? The same Kol who had told her to choose between sleeping on the couch and the floor? That's who she was, for all intents and purposes, cuddling with? How had she even ended up in the bed, she wondered.

Then, through the fog of sleep, Wallace remembered bits and pieces from the night before; waking up from a nightmare, panicking thoroughly, being comforted by Kol. He'd told her she was safe with him, she remembered. She didn't know how she knew he had been telling the truth, she just knew that he had. She lifted her head from his shoulder and propped herself up with one hand, the other still resting lightly on his chest.

He looked so innocent, lying there asleep. She took the time to stare at Kol, no longer afraid of him - why had she ever been, again? He had long, dark eyelashes, a button nose, and a cupids bow mouth that was neither too full nor too thin. His features on their own were surprisingly delicate, she noticed, but together somehow still exuded pure masculinity. His brows were thick and defined, framing his eyes flatteringly, his jaw was strong and chiseled, and even in sleep, his hair looked artfully windswept. Her scrutiny continued. His shoulders were broad, his build lean and athletic, and she knew he was impressively tall. His hands were large, but his fingers were tapered and slim, like those of a pianist, and an elaborate ring sat on the middle finger of his right hand. Enchanted, she ran her finger across the brilliantly blue stone mounted on the golden ring.

She stifled a gasp as his hold tightened around her waist, pulling her to him until her body was flush against his sleeping form. If she didn't know she was safe in his arms, she would have fought tooth and nail to escape. She was absolutely positive she was protected when with him, though, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of why.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily, his left hand moving suddenly and swiftly from its position on her waist. She had scarcely opened her mouth to respond, yet he had already captured her wrist, her fingers caught tracing the delicate sunburst design of his ring, and his muscled arm was wrapped across her body, holding her prisoner. His grip around her wrist tightened, and she hissed in pain and squirmed against his unyielding body, only then noticing the bruises that marred her pale skin. When had that happened, she wondered.

"I said, what were you doing," he repeated, squeezing her bruised flesh for emphasis, enjoying her accompanying whimper, and the way her body moved again against his as she protested his tightening grasp. However much he denied his humanity, he was still a man somewhat beholden to his baser instincts.

"I just wanted to touch it," she whined.

"Curiosity killed the cat, pet," he said, loosening his hold very slightly in a moment of benevolence.

"And satisfaction brought it back. So what is it exactly?"

"What makes you think it's not just a plain ring?"

"You don't seem the jewelry wearing type. Why do you wear it? Who gave it to you?"

"My mother, she made one for each of my siblings and my father, after we turned," he answered, surprising himself with his honesty. This version of Wallace, absent of fear, had no qualms about nestling close to him, and their close proximity was distracting. Her warm breath tickled his shoulder and her chin rested on his chest. Kol was not sidetracked because he was unused to physical intimacy; just the opposite, he was quite the womanizer. What he found discomforting was the way she viewed him as her protector, rather than the thing to be shielded from. All his relations with women had been born of a mixture of attraction and torment. His modus operandi was to sooth their fears, before inflicting them tenfold. But Wallace had no fear, not any more. He didn't know how to react.

"Is your mother a vampire, too?" she continued, breaking him from thought.

"No."

"So the ring is special because she made it for you? Is that why you wear it?"

"No. Enough questions."

"Please?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Tell me when you do. In the meantime, do all your siblings wear this ring?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not."

"That's not a real answer."

"It allows us to walk in the sun without fear of burning."

"That myth is true? After seeing you in the sun, I thought it wasn't."

"It is, to some extent. Are you done with your questions, pet?"

"No!"

"Too bad."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Be quiet," he said, closing his eyes.

"But how did your mother mak-"

Wallace's sentence was cut off abruptly as Kol covered her mouth with his hand.

"Much better," he breathed, relaxing into the pillow beneath his head. Kol had peace for only a minute before small hands pounded against his chest and pulled at his arm. Kol realized that while he'd succeeded in muting Wallace, he was also suffocating her, for he had covered her nose as well as her mouth. He moved his hand away from her face, rather reluctantly, and Wallace gulped for air.

"Go get dressed, darling, we have a friend to make today," he said, his voice caressing the words, reshaping the endearment until it sounded as though it were something unpleasant and distasteful.

She huffed, disgruntled, but left to do as he ordered nonetheless. When Wallace reentered the bedroom she was clad in tight black jeans and an oversized grey sweater, an outfit similar to that of the day before, and Kol, too, had changed.

"Kol," she began, angling her body towards him, toying with the hem of her large sweater, "why have I been so frightened of you these past few days?"

"Because you should be."

She laughed. "That's just silly. I'm safe with you!"

"Are you, now," he replied. His voice was thick with condescension, but she didn't remark upon it.

"Of course," she said with absolute conviction.

Kol ignored her. "Come," he said, instead.

* * *

According to some well executed Facebook stalking, a 21st century skill Kol had learned under the tutelage of Rebekah, Jeremy was going to take his puppy to the Berkeley Lake Park at around eleven o'clock that day.

Kol was more than pleased with Jeremy's choice of destinations. As the fenced off dog park was only a small portion of the park at large, Kol and Wallace could arrange a chance meeting with the boy without having to find a dog so as not to seem odd and out of place.

Kol recognized Jeremy from his pictures on Facebook, and the ones Klaus had forwarded to his phone. The boy was standing by the gate to the dog park, petting a golden retriever that wagged its tail with the excitement only found in a puppy.

Cue the music, raise the curtains, Kol thought, it's time to start the show.

"Wallace, see that boy?" he asked, pointing to Jeremy and waited for her confirmation before he continued. "I want you to introduce yourself to him, ask to pet his dog, something like that. Then you're going to call me over, to see the animal, presumably. You got that?" Wallace nodded.

"Good," he said. "Go make friends. And don't you dare disappoint me." He ended his warning with a firm push, and watched as Wallace made her way over to the boy.

He was cute, Wallace thought to herself, the boy Kol wanted her to talk to. He was tall and muscled, with floppy brown hair and large doleful eyes. She wondered why Kol wanted her to talk to the boy, she doubted it was because him looked lonely. Kol was the type of a man who never operated without an ulterior motive, she had realized.

"Hi!" she began cheerily. "Your dog is adorable! May I pet it?"

"Sure," said the boy in front of her with an easy smile. "He loves the attention."

"What's his name?" she asked, stroking the dog's thick golden coat.

"Buddy."

"Not on the nose at all," she teased.

He smiled bashfully with a quick laugh before extending his hand. "Jeremy Gilbert," he said.

She tried not to let her surprise show. Jeremy Gilbert? As in the younger Gilbert brother? She had heard he'd been sent to Denver, but she hadn't thought of it until then. Suddenly, it made slightly more sense as to why Kol had been so concerned she talk to Jeremy, as he was a former Mystic Falls resident. But she still felt as though a large chunk of the picture was missing, she couldn't quite place the pieces together to understand what was happening. Wasn't Elena Gilbert a vampire, too, and in cahoots with Kol and the Salvatores and his family? At first, she had ruled Elena and the Salvatores not vampires, for she'd seen them in the sun too many times, but with the revelations that a ring could keep them from disintegrating, they were back on her 'To Be Avoided' list. So what role did Jeremy Gilbert play in all of this? Wallace shook her head, deciding to ask Kol to clarify once and for all later.

"Wallace Erie," she said as she shook his hand, hoping he wouldn't recognize her name, knowing Kol would not be pleased. He didn't. Now, onto Phase 2, she thought.

"Do you mind if I call over my friend? He absolutely loves golden retrievers," she said, and Jeremy nodded, obviously pleased at the attention his pet was receiving.

"Kol," she cried, "You have to come see this dog!"

Kol sauntered towards them, a large smile gracing his face, and introduced himself to Jeremy before crouching down to scratch behind the dog's ears. Jeremy and Kol fell into an easy conversation, and Wallace was taken aback.

The Kol that was now talking to Jeremy was radically different than the Kol she had come to know. Though she was certain, for some indeterminate reason, that she was safe by his side, he still always seemed shrouded in darkness and malevolence. But now he was obscenely likable, charm oozing from his every pore. His laughter was no longer malicious, instead it was lighthearted and easy coming. His voice, though still low and seductive, was now also affable and engaging. His chestnut eyes no longer held the promise of torment. He was a brilliant actor, she realized, for even she was captivated by his performance.

"So are you two together?" she heard Jeremy ask.

"Yes," said Kol suddenly. "She's mine." His voice was oddly possessive, as was his sudden grip on her waist. She hadn't even realized he had moved to her side.

"I've never liked other people playing with my toys. I don't like to share," he whispered in her ear, as Jeremy bent down to pet his dog. Kol's phone rang then, and he released her in favor of reading the caller ID.

"Excuse me," Kol said to Jeremy and Wallace, seeing it was Klaus. "I have to take this." He took a few steps back, and Wallace and Jeremy continued to exchange pleasantries and idle conversation.

"Kol! How's the weather there in mile high city?" his brother said.

"Lovely, of course," said Kol, bored, waiting for his brother to get to the point.

"And how's our friend?" Ah, and there it was, the crux of their conversation. "May I see him?"

Kol sent Klaus a video of Kol playing with his new golden retriever, Wallace just out of the shot.

"Thank you, Kol. We'll be in touch."

Kol hung up the phone, and stepped back towards Wallace and Jeremy, where the two were laughing companionably.

* * *

After near an hour spent talking in the park, the three had moved their conversation to an outside table of a nearby Italian restaurant Jeremy had praised highly. They chatted affably, and their discussion would have retained its meaningless nature had Wallace's sweater not slid up to reveal her ring of bruises.

"What happened to your wrist?" Jeremy asked, simultaneously compassionate and heated. Wallace glanced towards Kol for instruction, and Kol groaned inaudibly, knowing how Jeremy would interpret her questioning expression. Being seen as an abusive boyfriend was not conducive to making friends, or at least so Kol assumed from the outraged look on Jeremy's face. Kol was ready to strangle Wallace for ruining his mission. He flexed his hands, ready to do just that and damn the consequences, when she spoke and changed his mind.

"No!" she cried emphatically, realizing the nature of Jeremy's stare. "Kol, he would never do that to me! I'm safe with him!"

What Kol found most interesting, was the way she seemed to truly believe every word that came out of her mouth. He was instantly pleased he hadn't lifted the compulsion; had he, she would have most certainly given his true nature away, whether intentionally or not. Of course, the downside was that she now seemed to repeat the word 'safe' ad nauseum, but that was compulsion. There was nothing he could do, the compelled frequently restated the phrase the vampire had imprinted in their mind. It was the price of fiddling around with someone's thoughts or emotions. He would have to lift the compulsion from Wallace soon, he thought to himself ruefully, or he would surely die from the tedium.

"Then you have to report whoever did this!" said Jeremy vehemently, and stared at Kol suspiciously.

Wallace looked unsure of how to continue and so Kol stepped in, quite magnanimously, he thought. "We have," he replied, schooling his voice to be appropriately sympathetic and firm. He pulled Wallace to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, completing the charade. "She doesn't want to talk about it, I don't think," murmured Kol to Jeremy, conspiratorially. Jeremy seemed convinced by the explanation, for his gaze was no longer remotely distrustful. Instead, he looked relieved and reassured, and Kol congratulated himself on a game well played.

* * *

**I know, it's taken me longer to upload this chapter than the others. I'm traveling! But seeing all your lovely reviews made me want to post the next installment :) **

**wileby: Thank you!**

**emogirl46: I am hoping to delve a bit further into Kol's thought process and how he views everyone as the story progresses. And thank you, because your support means tons! And lastly, we'll see about that Kol and Wallace kiss ;)**

**ravencrux: Hello! Can I say how much I already adore you? Your review made me smile, and so did your Mean Girls reference (I love it! And who doesn't want to be Glen Coco?)**

**appreciation: AHH! Your reviews always make me smile and blush, I feel so special. I think Jeremy's appearance fell a little short in this chapter, because I find him difficult to write, but I'm working on it and I plan on him having a larger role in the next chapter. **

**sami grubb: Now!**


End file.
